Glimpses
by GinStan
Summary: Each chapter will be a brief glimpse into the Priestly-Sachs household as seen in my Like... 'verse. I will add to this whenever a scene pops into my head. Updates will be sporadic. These are femslash, Miranda/Andy stories, but nothing graphic, usually. I will probably just rate them T to be safe. I will leave it as In-Progress, but each chapter will be a stand alone glimpse.
1. Chapter 1

A/N – I intend on writing these small glimpses into the Priestly-Sachs household based on my Like... 'verse. They will all be set after the end of the fourth story in the series, Like Love. I will add each new 'glimpse' as a chapter to this file... so if you want to be informed when there is a new chapter added, you can either put this story in your Story Alert file, or add me on your Author Alert file... or favorite or whatever it is calls it. If you already have me on an Author Alert, then you don't have to do anything. :)

Glimpses

Honeymoon

by Gin

Miranda Priestly sighed to herself. It happened quite often but normally it was in frustration at the incompetence surrounding her. This sigh was different. This one was a contented sound and it perfectly matched how she felt. Without opening her eyes, she shifted on the soft surface and reached out for her wife. Her very new wife. Furrows appeared on her forehead when her hand only encountered cold sheets and a crinkly scrap of paper.

Not happy about being denied the sensation of Andrea in her arms, Miranda moved to sit with her back to the headboard. The note was somewhat informative, but less than truly helpful.

_Went running down the beach, back soon... Love you. _

_A_

Without knowing when Andrea left there was no way of estimating how long it would be before her return. There was, however something that she had been meaning to do for the last week and now Miranda thought would be the perfect time.

Slipping into the luxuriously soft blue/gray robe that Andrea had given her, Miranda walked through the house to the kitchen. She smiled when she saw the coffee ready and waiting for her. Andrea had started it, or set it to start when she left for her run. "She's so thoughtful." Miranda murmured as she poured herself a cup and wondered for the millionth time how she had gotten so lucky.

She made a stop in her office to retrieve her laptop computer and the flash drive the girls had given her at the wedding. Miranda chuckled as she examined the small flash drive that resembled a high heeled shoe and saw that there were two files there. One had the imperative title, Read Me First. She clicked it and only had to wait a short time before the video began. She grinned as she watched her daughters adjusting the camera and making funny noises to 'test' the microphone. Once they were satisfied with the quality they began to speak to the camera, to Miranda.

"Hi Mom!" Caroline waved.

"Hey Mom!" Cassidy grinned at the camera.

"We just wanted to let you know how great we think it is that you and Andy are getting married." Caroline rolled her eyes at Cassidy's "like they didn't know already" comment. "We're both so happy that you found her. We can tell that she makes you happy and we're glad."

"You deserve it, Mom." Cassidy's lopsided grin made Miranda smile. "We love you."

"Yes," Caroline agreed, "We love you." Her blue eyes, so similar to Miranda's own, glistened with unshed tears. "So when we get to our terrible teen years and go all hormonal on you, you can show us this video to remind us that we think you're the best, and Andy is cool, and that we love you very much."

"Right." Cassidy laughed. "We love you, both of you and we love that you are together."

"This is your message." Caroline shrugged. "Andy has one for her on her flash drive too, but the other one is the same file on both drives and it is for you both to watch, together. It's our wedding present to you, both."

"Have a great honeymoon, Mom." Cassidy smiled into the camera. "See ya back in New York."

Caroline nodded. "Yep, see ya then."

The video cut off and Miranda was left staring at the blank screen. A happy tear rolled down her cheek. She knew in her heart that the girls loved her. She knew that. Setting the laptop aside, Miranda continued her train of thought. But there was always that guilt of not being there for them as they had grown up that ate at her. It was one of her greatest regrets and something she shared with Andrea. The young woman had been quite sad at the thought of missing the girls' childhood, even though she really would only have been a child at the time herself. Andrea's voice pulled Miranda out of her thoughts.

"Miranda?"

Miranda suddenly found herself surrounded by Andrea's lanky arms. The concern in Andrea's tone brought even more tears to Miranda's eyes. "I'm fine, my Darling." She returned the embrace and was content to remain here for quite some time. Andrea had other ideas.

"I'm going to go take a shower, and then you are going to tell me why you were crying when I came in here."

"I'll tell you now." Miranda lightly pressed her lips to Andrea's. "I watched my message, from the girls." She kissed Andrea again, to stop her from speaking then explained. "They were happy tears, Andrea."

"Okay. I'll watch my message in a little bit." Andy smiled at her wife. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"If you must." Miranda inhaled deeply.

Grinning at that, Andy shook her head. "You are so twisted." She kissed Miranda's lips lightly, to take the sting out of her words.

Returning the kiss, Miranda informed her wife, "There is also a file that we are to watch together."

"Hmmm..." Andy nodded. "Okay, I'll hurry."

###

Andy slid into the bed next to Miranda and situated the laptop on their legs, half on her thigh, half on Miranda's. Plugging the little 'book' into the correct port, Andy found the files and clicked on the "Read Me First" icon.

Andy grinned at the screen as the girls went through the setup routine with Caroline clearly adjusting the camera to Cassidy's satisfaction before both girls were visible. They were wearing the clothes they had on before they'd changed into their bridesmaid's dresses.

"Hi Ma." Cassidy grinned and bounced a bit in her seat.

Caroline was more reserved, but still enthusiastic. "Hello Ma!"

"We just wanted you to have it on record that we think it's great that you are marrying Mom."

Caroline nodded. "Like we told Mom. Now when we go all "hormonal teen" on you, you'll have this recording to throw in our face. We love you Ma, we really do. You make our family complete, and you make Mom happy. Happier than we've seen her..."

"...ever." Cassidy grinned at the screen. "She's so totally in love with you,which I find very cool because I know you love her too."

Andy smiled and glanced at Miranda. "I do."

"The other file on this drive is the same as the one on Mom's. It's your wedding gift, from us."

"We love you, Ma."

Caroline nodded. "We love you. Have a great honeymoon and we'll see you back in New York."

Andy reached out and nearly touched the screen. "Thanks, Munchkin." She felt Miranda's fingertips on her cheek, wiping away the moisture there. Turning to her wife, Andy smiled. "Happy tears."

Miranda merely nodded.

"Should I play the other file?"

With a deep breath, Miranda shifted closer and nodded again. "Yes."

Andy clicked on the icon and they both smiled as music began to play. It was obviously one of Cassidy's compositions, new to both of them. Then the black screen faded in and Andy heard Miranda's gasp, but couldn't take her eyes off the screen. It was James, holding an infant, waving the little hand at the camera before the shot widened. He leaned down to place the child next to Miranda in the hospital bed. Now the new mother had one infant on each side of her and was smiling, tiredly, into the camera. Andy knew that she would have to watch this video several hundred times to see it all. The montage that followed the image of Miranda with the newborn twins was blurred with her tears. There were images of Christmas mornings and birthdays along with piano recitals and just normal outings all caught on tape by the nanny or as they grew older, each other. As the end of the video approached, it became more of a slide show, but Andy shook her head at the images. It was her, images of her, but they had been rather expertly joined with ones of the twins. From infancy on up, the slide show alternated between images of Miranda and Andy with the twins. In some cases both women were in the picture, lovingly watching over the girls at whatever activity they were doing.

It was Caroline and Cassidy's entire childhood condensed into a six minute presentation and then morphed so that Miranda and Andy had been there with them, the whole time. The music wound down and the picture faded to black as the girls dressed as they were in Andy's message waved and blew kisses at the camera.

Andy just sat looking at the screen, unable to speak for a long moment. "I can't believe they did that."

"They are very thoughtful." Miranda didn't offer any more comment, but Andy could tell that her wife was also very moved by the video.

"We should call them and thank them..." Andy wiped a tear away.

"Yes." Miranda set the laptop aside and pulled Andrea to her. "Later."

"Yeah." Andy sighed as she stretched out on the bed next to Miranda. "I am pretty tired. Maybe we should take a nap first."

Miranda's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say a word as they settled into one of their favorite sleeping positions. Andrea's head on her shoulder, the young woman's arm draped across her stomach.

A few moments later, Andy shifted her arm so that her fingertips could absently brush Miranda's breast. "Miranda?"

"Mmmm?"

"I may not be quite as tired as I thought..." Andy grinned and kissed the shoulder under her head. She didn't have to look to know that Miranda was smiling too.

They would call the girls, but it would definitely be later. Right now they were going to follow their childrens' orders and enjoy their honeymoon.

End.


	2. The Money Talk

Glimpse – The Money Talk

by Gin

Andy rolled in the bed, hugging the pillow that Miranda had vacated. Her dark eyes tracked her naked wife as Miranda walked across the room into the bathroom. "Clothing designers are either insane or they're idiots." She smiled as Miranda poked her head back through the doorway.

"Why would you say something like that, Andrea?"

"Because creating something specifically to cover a body as gorgeous as yours is insane.. and idiotic." She grinned wider when Miranda rolled her eyes and went about her business. Andy sighed and spoke louder, allowing Miranda to hear her. "This has been so nice. Martha's Vineyard is great and I love this house. I think I have ever since my birthday vacation. That week was great just relaxing with you and the girls after the debacle with my parents." She sighed. "I love you so much... I'm a little sorry that out honeymoon time is over. I don't wanna leave tomorrow."

Miranda chuckled as she returned to the bed. "I know my Darling. I love it here as well. I always have. And I love you too." She settled into Andrea's embrace. "But, as much as we would like to, we cannot remain on our honeymoon forever." She kissed the shoulder under her cheek. "We have things to do and the girls will be starting school again soon."

"I know." Andy hummed contentedly as she ran her fingertips over Miranda's bicep. "It's just been so nice having you all to myself. Not having to worry about reporters, or work..."

"Mmm... yes. It has been a lovely two weeks. We can always return whenever time permits." Miranda hesitated. "We have some things to discuss, before our arrival in the city."

"We do?"

"Mmm..." Miranda licked her lips and nodded. "Yes. There is the small matter of the safe deposit box..."

"Miranda... I'm not sure.."

"Shhhh..." Miranda shook her head and pressed her fingers against Andy's luscious lips. "You will have access to it and that is final." She felt Andrea relax and dropped her hand away. "You should also know the extent of the accounts, before you are blindsided with them at the bank."

"Um..." Shifting out of the hold Miranda had on her, Andy scooted to sit up, her back against the headboard. "Accounts?"

"Indeed." Miranda too sat up and reached into the drawer of the cabinet next to her side of the bed. She pulled several colorful folders out and handed them to Andy. "These are the reports that Archie sent."

Andy glanced at the labeled tabs. She wasn't surprised to see one folder for 'Real Estate', one for 'Stocks', one for each of the girls and one marked 'Joint funds'. The one that did surprise her was the blue file with her name clearly printed on it. She frowned and opened that one first. Her frown deepened as she glanced over the pages inside. "Miranda? What is this?"

"That... I believe... is an accounting of your holdings."

"My..." Andy shook her head. "Miranda I don't have 'holdings'."

"You do now." She shifted slightly away, sensing Andrea's discomfort. "I instructed Archie to start a portfolio for you. You will need to sign some forms to be able to access it properly."

"I don't understand this..." Andy blinked. "Miranda this says..." Her voice became a whisper, "I'm a millionaire."

"Yes." Nodding, Miranda pointed to the relevant lines. "It is mostly stocks, but there is a significant amount of cash available to you. It will grow with time. Archie is very good at what he does."

"I can't... what... why..."

Miranda licked her lips again and admitted. "I wanted you to be taken care of, even if you were against it." She slumped her shoulders slightly. "And I had my own selfish reasons."

"This is NOT selfish!" Andy continued to look at the huge numbers on the page in front of her. "My God..."

"The selfish part is that most of your portfolio is made up of Elias-Clark stock." She exhaled softly and continued. "Your holdings combined with mine are nearly enough to at least keep Irving silent. My goal is to gather enough to oust him when he becomes too annoying."

"He is behind the photos isn't he." Andy shook her head. "Trying to break us up before our wedding... Isn't that annoying enough?"

"We don't yet know who is responsible for that particular nastiness." Miranda kissed Andrea's bare shoulder. "When the investigators give us their reports we will decide what to do."

"We'll do whatever you want Miranda. This is not my money, Miranda. It's yours." Andy wasn't completely unaware of how these things worked and she knew one thing above all else. "There had to be money spent in order to make this much." She looked at Miranda. "You put up the money to begin with... this is all yours, not mine."

"I authorized Archie to use up to three million while building your portfolio." Miranda rolled her eyes a bit at Andrea's shocked expression. "It was only a loan and he didn't even use that much. It has all been repaid to the main account, which by the way is half yours now as well. What you see in this report are the proceeds and those, my Darling, are entirely yours."

"I can't deal with this." Andy closed the file. "It's too much..."

"This is why I didn't want to spring this on you at the bank." Miranda took the file from her wife's hands. "Probably best if you don't look at the Real Estate folder then."

"What?" Andy eyed the thickest file. "Why?" Miranda's gesture toward the file did nothing to answer her questions or quell her anxiety. She slowly opened the green folder.

"I must introduce you to Lydia. She manages the properties."

Andy was slowly turning page after page, her eyes taking in the pictures of the various real estate that Miranda, that she and Miranda, owned. At least according to the section on the page that listed the owners of the properties. Her brain couldn't quite wrap itself around some of the photographs though. Many were views from various angles that also included sweeping landscape scenes, mountains, oceans and rolling green hills. "Manages?"

"Yes." Miranda shrugged. "Since it's a waste to just have the buildings and homes sit empty, they are rented out to people. Some are on vacation. Some need a temporary offices or a place to live for a contract job. It varies."

"You let people live in your houses?"

"The ones I'm not living in, yes." Miranda chuckled as Andy looked around the room. "No one comes here, or the townhouse. But the other places are often occupied." She smiled softly. "It's why I stayed in the hotel in Paris, the year you accompanied me. The chateau was currently being used by a lovely young family, while the mother was working in a nearby village. Lydia takes care of all the arrangements. She works with Archie on the money collection, but Lydia makes sure that everything is working properly and clean and stocked for the tenants before they arrive. She or one of her associates also performs the evaluation after the tenants vacate the residence to see if they deserve the return of their cleaning deposit." Miranda waved. "It's all very tedious, but worthwhile to have the properties looked after so carefully." She cringed slightly as Andrea turned to the page detailing the house they were currently in.

"Miranda?"

Unlocking her jaw, Miranda responded softly. "Yes?"

"This only lists me as owner of this house." Andy looked to her wife for answers. "The other ones have both our names on them."

"Indeed." Miranda smiled. "You said yourself that you love this house. I knew that. I've known that since we stayed here during your birthday trip. That is why I had it put in your name alone."

"No.. Miranda..."

"Andrea... listen to me. I do not want there to be any kind of problem with legalities. I have hope that this country will continue to move forward in regards to equal rights, but if that does not happen... No matter what legal entanglements Keith or his successors find themselves dealing with, this is cut and dried." She traced her young wife's cheek lightly but spoke firmly, "This is your house, no matter what, now and forever." With a tiny tilt of her head, Miranda smiled. "Turn the page."

Andy turned to the next property in the file. The owner listed on that one was Caroline. The next one named Cassidy as owner. She turned to the last page, the townhouse. Miranda was the undisputed owner of that home, however, she and the girls were also named as owners.

"Any new acquisitions will automatically be put in both our names." Miranda sighed. "But the girls love the townhouse, it is their primary home, so I wanted their names on it just for sentimental reasons."

Andy traced under her name on the document that declared her part owner of the house in New York. "Miranda, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just accept it. You know how stubborn I am." Miranda closed the file and took it, placing it back in the drawer with the report on Andrea's holdings. She gestured to the two files labeled with the girls' names. "You are also named as controller on the girls' trust funds, just in case."

Opening the file on top, Andy's eyes widened. "The girls are..."

Miranda finished for her, "Very, very, rich young women. Understand that is not all from me. James is quite well off in his own right. His family is steeped in old money. His mother adores trust funds." Miranda pointed to a line on the accounting report. "They cannot even access it until they are twenty-five."

"But they can access the rest?" Andy was still overwhelmed at that responsibility. "I barely had a thousand dollars in the bank at their age." She shook her head. "They can just get it any time they want?"

"No." Miranda grinned. "They have to ask Archie."

"Not you?"

"They can ask me... but if they want to get something for me, they ask Archie and he can clear it." Miranda shrugged. "For small things they don't have to ask, but they use the card attached to the account... so if Archie sees any outrageous spending he can call them on it, or stop their cards."

"Outrageous?"

"If a charge for a large screen television comes through, he will question that.. because he knows they already have one." Miranda shrugged. "It hasn't happened. I did get a phone call once regarding some large charges at several clothing stores, and a rather expensive lunch bill, but the girls were out shopping with their friends at that time, so they were all legitimate charges."

"Mmm... I'm sure Allison got some nice clothes on that trip." Andy's voice took on a slightly mother-like tone. "I don't think they should buy their friendships..."

Miranda laughed. "No worries, my Darling. I believe both Caroline and Cassidy know how to deal with their bank accounts. My concern is for you. Many times people who have had wealth thrust upon them have difficulty coming to terms with the new found responsibility." Turning Andrea's head to meet the young woman's dark eyes, Miranda grinned. "Even now you are contemplating how much you can donate to charities and homeless shelters." Sliding her hand past Andrea's shoulder and down her arm, Miranda took the folder from her wife's hands. "You will have to meet with Archie regarding all that, after we return to New York. As you know I already have several charitable contributions that are automatically sent, so you will need to coordinate with him, so as not to overlap any."

"You don't mind... if I donate?"

"It's your money, Andrea." Miranda sighed. "I would hope that you keep some of it though. I really do intend on making sure you are well taken care of, no matter how our marriage turns out. You could leave, right now and be a very wealthy woman."

"Miranda..." Andy slid down, savoring the feel of her skin sliding against Miranda's. "I've told you before, I don't care about the money. I'm not leaving you, ever." Placing soft kisses on Miranda's quivering stomach, Andy smiled. "I'm going to spend the rest of my live proving that to you."

Miranda closed her eyes and inhaled sharply. The sensation of Andrea's teeth raking along her ribs sent electric jolts down her spine. "Mmmm... yessss" She tangled her fingers through Andrea's dark hair and decided that going over the contents of the safe deposit box could wait.


End file.
